


讲故事的人们

by landanding



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 剧透, 虐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landanding/pseuds/landanding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>费瑞尔登的英雄在审判庭期间的缺席十分惹人瞩目。现在，她来到了天擎堡，打算向瓦瑞克·泰瑟拉斯问几个问题。当然可以。他也有些问题要问她。</p><p>（其实是一个系列故事的第二篇，但第一篇一直在卡。本文包含少量DAI剧透，大量DA2及Awakening剧透。最好先读<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5296217">《欲》</a>，本文使用的背景事件与那篇一致。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	讲故事的人们

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Storytellers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726081) by [Gimmemocha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmemocha/pseuds/Gimmemocha). 



> 译者注：
> 
>  **警告：** 较大篇幅提及了DA2里一位重要同伴的死亡。

天擎堡桀然立于白雪皑皑的山崖之间，居高临下，宏伟威严。这座山中要塞大到足以容纳一整支军队。不过，像现在这样的三支就不行了。

 _三支军队，_ 精灵边在人群中穿行边想， _佩戴各式纹章的数不清的朝臣、领主、伯爵和贵族。还有他们的随从。要怎样才能喂饱这么多人？这里最强大的魔法一定是垃圾和污水的处理。_

想到这里，她的眼中显出一丝笑意，但仍小心地保持目光低垂。早前，她在人群中看见了赤崖的纹章，她还不想被认出来。

 _自负_ ，她责备自己。你是怎么跟泽万说的？做一个无关紧要的人多好。她被人认出来的机率很小，但可能性仍是存在的。而她来这里的目的是提问，不是回答问题。

她和这里行色匆匆的仆人们一般打扮。当然，那些仆人也大多是精灵。这一点从未改变，将来大概也不会改变。尽管如此，她还是用盘起的漆黑发辫遮住了耳尖。

庆祝活动已经如火如荼地进行了好几天。自从审判庭击败考瑞斐厄斯并再次封印了天上的巨大裂口，人们就在没完没了地欢庆。要在人群中找到一个孤零零的矮人并非易事。

特别是她还得小心避开情报官的耳目。她不快地撇了撇嘴。蕾莉安娜怎么会变成如今这样？诗人，是的。虔诚的修女，也没问题。但在有关夜莺的耳语和流言中，她是阴影中的匕首，冷血无情，来去无声的死神，只在身后留下一片冰冷。

她摇了摇头。毫无意义。蕾莉安娜变成什么样是蕾莉安娜的事。眼下她似乎别无选择，只能冒险进入要塞的主建筑。

主堡大厅。这是她唯一没找过的地方了，她还从没进来过。大部分贵族都在此聚集。甚至阿诺拉本人也可能在这儿，而她还不敢直面费瑞尔登的女王，她怕自己失去控制，把金发的女人捏成一团苍白的肉泥，抹在精致的大理石地板上。如果阿诺拉没来，那么她会派伊蒙来，他也认识她。提根已经代表赤崖来了，他只会比伊蒙更熟悉她。奥尔扎玛也派出了代表。风险太大了。这里还有法环的人——前法环——有些法师一眼就能认出她。

所以她始终低着头。这倒并不会妨碍她的搜寻。毕竟，她要找的是个矮人。若她得到的描述可靠，那么他的特征非常容易辨认。就算他没带着那把巨大的十字弓，也还有胸前那撮显然令他引以为傲的蓬乱的红色毛发。

终于，她找到了他。她找了整整两天，而他一直都在城堡内。他坐在那儿，一只脚搭在桌上。尽管四周人声鼎沸，他却给人一种孤零零的感觉。

她从侧面接近他，然后等待。

是因为目光，她知道。噢，对他来说，被人盯着看该是家常便饭了。他的名气甚至有可能比她还大—— _自负，自负_ ——但她依然盯着他。他刚从战场回来。她完全清楚此时他的直觉有多么敏锐。不管有心还是无意，他一定会注意不寻常的事，抓住格格不入的瞬间。他会知道有人正看着自己。

因此她就站在那里，成为熙攘人群中一道静止不动的细瘦身影。她没有移动，没有说笑，也没作出任何手势，没有四处张望。

这是在赌博，她知道。现在的行为会让其他人也注意到她。但他离得最近。她只能希望他会首先看见自己。

他脸上的表情飘忽不定，一会儿愉悦祥和，一会儿又透出隐隐的担忧。最后，他终于放弃正在听的故事，转而扫视人群。两人目光相遇。

他的视线越过她继续向前，然后折了回来。

她看着他，静静等待。

过了片刻，他困惑地向她颔首致意。

她还是没有动。

他皱紧了眉头，就在他即将转开视线之际，她朝一处壁龛点点头，眉毛扬起一个询问的弧度，接着转身消失在人群里。

“好吧，”他追上来说。“算你吸引到了我的注意力。你打算拿它做点什么呢？”

“瓦瑞克·泰瑟拉斯，”她说。

“愿意为你效劳。至少在接下来的几分钟里愿意。”

她微微一笑。“我想和你谈一笔交易。”

“我向来对找我做交易的美丽女性没什么抵抗力。”

“你给我讲一个故事，故事由我来选。作为交换，你也可以要求我讲一个故事。”

“唔，这提议不错。只不过我连你是谁都不知道，又如何知道该让你讲什么故事？”

“你会知道的，”她柔声道。

“精灵啊。总是神秘兮兮的。”

她带着那种隐隐的微笑，等着他决定。

“好吧，猫儿，何乐而不为呢？屎足公爵的三儿子想拿第五次屁底村鸡舍之战的故事讨好我，但我已经听厌了。倒不如听听你的。”

她刚想开口，他却挥了挥手。“不过不要在这儿。如果你有个好故事，咱们就找个安静的地方。”

“好吧，”她同意道。反正这样对她更好。

“来吧。那边有个阳台视野不错，还能通酒窖。”

他准备带路，但被她拦住了。“我去那儿找你，”她说。

他犹豫了。“你确定吗？这城堡可大得很呐，猫儿。让你走丢了可不好。万一别人踩到你的尾巴呢。”

她的表情放松了一些。“你先去阳台，”她说，“我到那儿找你。”

“莫非你打算变成鸟儿飞上去？”

“差不多吧，”她回答。她脸上闪过顽皮的笑容，接着溜进了人群。

“好吧……该死的，”她听见他在身后说。

 

瓦瑞克看着天空。当然，精灵说要变成鸟儿可能只是开玩笑，但这些年的经历让他留了个心眼儿。他想做好充分的准备。他从栏杆上探身向下张望，以防她声东击西，顺着城墙爬上来。

一团柔和的白绿色光芒闪过。他叹着气回头张望，刚好看见精灵的形体从魔法的闪光中显现出来。

“没想到你真的一个人来了，”她说。

“没想到你真的飞上来了，”他回答，“现在我们都到了，也都觉得自己像个傻子。”

她在阳台的一角盘腿坐下，缩起身子。“而且还很冷，”她说。“我还从没见过怕冷的矮人。你说这是为什么？”

“问住我了，”他靠着阳台的栏杆说。“我快冻僵了。”

“大概是因为你的衬衫敞着。”

“你开玩笑吧？这些胸毛才是保暖的关键。”

她笑了笑，轻柔得仿佛只是呼了一口气。

“听着，对于站在冷得像冰窖的阳台上互说俏皮话，我毫无意见，不过我是不是至少应该知道你的名字？”

她摇摇头。“还不行。你得先讲我要的故事。”

“好吧。不过，如果你想要《盾与利剑》的下一卷，那可只能去问我的编辑了。”

她换了个坐姿，把膝盖顶到胸前，用双手环抱。“不，”她低声说。她沉默了一会儿，接着深吸一口气，屏住，然后慢慢呼出来。“我要你讲讲安德斯的故事。”

他眨眨眼，站直了身子。“安德斯？金毛儿？安卓丝缇的屁股蛋儿哟，你问他的事做什么？”

“你先讲，”她提醒道，“然后才是我。”

“他疯了，杀了好些人，然后自己也死了。结束。那么接下来……”

此时天色已暗，但她向后退缩的动作很明显。“他死了？可传闻不是这么说的。”

她闭上了眼睛。再睁开时，目光里是几乎和周围群山一般冰冷的寒意。

“讲吧，”她抬起头说。“他从前并不疯狂。”

“这么说你认识他。”

她仍抱膝坐着，长睫毛低下的眼睛直勾勾地看着他。

瓦瑞克叹了一口气。“你瞧，这真的不是什么好故事，它充斥着背叛和各种疯狂的事情，里面甚至连一点爱情戏码都没有。”

“没关系。”

“好吧，”过了一会儿他说。“不过待会儿你最好能给我讲个超级精彩的故事，猫儿。”

她稍微放松了一些，不再紧紧地缩成一团了。“给我讲讲……讲讲你认识他时的情形。”

他照做了。他是瓦瑞克·泰瑟拉斯，讲故事的人，所以他讲了她要的故事。这个故事并不需要太多润色，他也的确压制住了对其进行修饰的本能冲动。老实说，时至今日，安德斯依旧让他背脊发凉。那个疯到无药可救的法师，竟在他们日夜相处、并肩战斗的同时，背地里一手策划了人类历史上规模最大的一次毁灭行动？一想到这儿，他的汗毛都竖了起来。

这种感觉的一部分注定要渗透进他的故事。他的遣词用句和他讲述的节奏，无一不在表达对那个狗娘养的，那个引燃了火药桶、炸毁他的家园并挑起一场战争的金发小子的深深恨意。

但她没有打断他。她让他把故事讲完了。

“他没试图逃跑，”瓦瑞克说，他看着远处的山峰，为故事收尾。“他也没有争辩。他甚至没有用煽情的陈词为自己开脱。就好像在摧毁教堂的同时，唔，他把自己的一部分也一并毁掉了。最后，等到一切结束，他就和他身后那些燃烧的房屋一样空洞，一样残破。”

风哀号着刮过城墙。下方的庆祝活动还在继续。城堡外的营地里，聚集起来的审判庭士兵点起一堆堆营火，照亮了白色的雪原。

他转身面对她。“怎么样，猫儿？你还满意吗？”

“我的错，”她轻声说。“我以为我在帮他。我想要给他我自己曾被赋予的东西。”她摇了摇头。“我没有资格做决定。我根本不知道要如何评判。直到纳萨尼尔。那时我知道了。从那以后，我再也没有失误过。但安德斯是我的错。”

瓦瑞克微微点头，收集着她留下的细碎线索。“你们认识的时候，他是什么样子？”

“傻兮兮的，”她马上答道。“他像个孩子，好奇心旺盛，又可爱又调皮。当然，他也有阴暗的一面。他在法环的日子不像……不像我过得那么平静。他的幽默感和好奇心并没有获得报偿。所以他才会逃。”

“那么，也不是一直都有个恶魔寄居在他体内。”

她气愤地朝他拧起眉毛。“正义不是恶魔。”愤怒的表情很快消融了。“至少，我认识他那会儿还不是。他很周到，也很谨慎。他关心别人，关心所有的事。他对不公感受太深，只想纠正错误。他为之奋斗，用言语，用行动，也用武力。”

“真想象不出这副样子的他。他们。随便什么你用来称呼被恶魔占据的法师的代词。”

“我们刚认识时，他们还不是……正义还没有附在安德斯身上。”

他点点头，猜测一一得到了证实。

“请继续，”她提醒他。“故事还没完。”

他犹豫了。故事还没完，的确，这一点她说得没错。但他不确定自己是否想把剩余的部分也讲给她。如果给了她真相，告诉她霍克用一柄小刀插进安德斯的后颈，结果了他，而她决定去追杀霍克怎么办？他无法想象两人交战的画面，只好耸耸肩敷衍自己。

“我刚才说过，他死了。半个城市的人要他死，其中包括那些因为他而获得自由的法师。他只是坐在原地，说他不会反抗。”

“他们杀了他。”

他点点头。

她的悲伤溢于言表。“噢，安德斯，”她低下头小声说。“我很抱歉。我本该跟着你的。可怜的、受苦的孩子。”

他也许恨安德斯，但就算冷血如考瑞斐厄斯，也无法丢下沉浸在如此痛苦中的她。“他走得很快，”他告诉她。“我想他自己都没感觉。”

一番努力之后，她控制住了情绪。她随后起身，好像刚压根不曾蜷缩成一个精灵形状的小球，在冰冷的阳台上坐了大半个钟头一样。“也算是一点安慰。”她转身往室内走去。

他拉住她纤细的手腕。“别急着走，灰卫，”他说。“我要的故事你还没讲呢。”

她低头看着他。“灰卫，”她说。

“你瞧，我有很多缺点，但愚蠢绝不是其中之一。在安德斯去科尔克沃之前就认识他的人并不多。在那些人里，为他做过决定，又为此后悔不已的就更少了。后悔到如此程度，以至于不远万里到这儿来找我，只为了听一个让自己心碎的故事？别无他人。你就是她。是你让安德斯加入了灰卫。你是费瑞尔登的英雄。”

她怒不可遏，攥紧的拳头周围冒出蓝白光芒。“不要用那个称呼，”她厉声道。

“好，”他放开她，把两只手都举了起来。“你想让我怎么称呼你？灰色指挥官？阿玛兰辛女爵？或许我该假装咱们是朋友，叫你奈里娅？”

每一个称呼都令她不适，她的怒气渐渐消散了。她换了换重心。“我从不是什么女爵，”她说。“领地是封给灰卫们的，不是我本人。”

“好吧。那么我还是叫你猫儿。你还欠我一个故事。”

“我还欠你一个故事，”她同意道，重新摆出那副淡然的姿态。方才在大厅里，正是这种淡然吸引了他的注意。她走进那间狭小的储藏室，他意识到这是一种分隔，她想在安德斯的故事和他将要让她讲的故事之间，制造尽可能多的距离。

而且她知道——或者说她认为自己知道——他会要她讲哪个故事。

他跟着她走进屋内，随后关好房门。为了配合她制造戏剧效果，他关门时用力稍猛，金属大门撞击门扉，发出沉闷的声响，在她开始讲述之前，为他所讲的故事画上最后的句号。

他在门边停留片刻才转过身来。“很好。那么，我想听的故事。噢，英雄啊，你躲到什么鬼地方去了？”他走向她，下巴因怒火而绷得紧紧的。“这里每天都有人死去，对抗大恶魔，对抗一个半神，对抗能真正将天空撕裂的魔法。他们找过你，他们需要你。可是在他们受苦时，你他妈的又在干什么？”

她飞快地眨着眼。他内心的一部分不禁好奇，上次有人这样朝她大喊是什么时候。好吧，今晚她最好习惯习惯。

“人们想要我，”她纠正道。“他们不需要我。我没有封印裂隙的能力，这只能靠你们的审判官。”

“好吧，”他摆摆手说，“你不能封印裂隙。可那又如何，灰卫？外面驻扎着一整支军队，他们谁都不能封印裂隙，可他们来了。该死的，我在这地方关一扇门都要费些力气，可我在这儿。你去哪了？”

“你的世界何其狭隘，”她反击道。“仅凭我没出现在这里，你就断定我没有任何助益。听好我说的，你这讲故事的：审判庭不是故事的全部，审判庭的故事也并非世上仅有的故事。不要被你们自己的宣传手段蒙蔽了。拯救世人的方法可不止在天擎堡的高墙之内运筹画策这一种。”

“我是打过仗的人，我知道要想有效打击，就得将力量集中在一处，这个道理你一定也懂。天擎堡，审判庭，它们才是这场战争的决定力量，无论你喜欢与否，”他回敬道。“你如何知道哪里最需要你的才能？如何知道你本能救下多少生命，而因为你的缺席，又有多少人被判了死刑？”

“你所说的，”她说。“正是这个审判庭的病灶所在。它已经开始相信，自己才是唯一的正确。不帮审判庭，就是妨碍它。距离‘要么屈服，要么做叛徒’只有一步之遥。你们走的正是这条路，矮人老爷。留心听好我的话，哪怕你恨我。他们挥舞的剑之锋利，自安卓丝缇的时代起就再没见过，而他们不会把剑放下。只要他们还有理由相信这是正义之举，就不会放下。

“接下来人们会起来反抗审判庭之道。你们的领袖们会惊诧不已，难以置信。怎么会有人不明白他们的好心？当然，反抗是必须要镇压的。他们会为异见者们树立殉道者，很快他们就会成为暴君。”

“胡说八道，”他说。“你知道什么。你甚至都不认识这里的人。你不认识伊芙琳，你不——”他住了口。

她挑起一根眉毛，点了点头。“明白了？我什么都知道。我认识蕾莉安娜。我认识卡伦。诸神在上，我甚至还认识莫瑞甘。我认识许多走入歧途的好人。他们自以为做着对这个世界好的事，却不管世界是否同意。”

不安一点点钻进他的心里。“你的那些灰卫同僚似乎不这么想。”

“他们错了，”她简短地说。接着她摇摇头，又叹口气，在一口落满灰尘的板条箱上坐了下来。“他们学不到教训，”她说。“我们不断重复同样的错误，周而复始。索菲娅·德莱登犯过。克拉莱尔也犯过。我们不自量力，试图超越自己的极限。”她露出一个小小的、哀伤的笑容。“我们只相信自己的故事。世界因此饱受折磨。

“我不在这儿，瓦瑞克·泰瑟拉斯，因为我是一名灰色守卫。我不是什么英雄。我不是领袖。我监视瘟潮，斩杀暗裔。我做这些事，因为没有别人能做。我做这些事，是在准备，是为了下一次大恶魔觉醒之时，有人能杀死它。”

“考瑞斐厄斯的龙……”

“不是真正的大恶魔，”她说。他暗暗决定，若真要把今日的故事讲给别人，他会用伤感来形容她。出于某种原因，大恶魔让她觉得伤感。“起初我们也不能确定。的确曾有一些迹象。但它不是。”

“所以，你不在这儿，是因为最终——大约几百年之后吧——总会有发疯的黑灵去腐化某条龙？因为，老天，我们当然不想让世界毁灭这种事发生。”他朝身后比了个手势，叫她看向山脉彼方如今一片狼藉的世界。

她轻轻地摇摇头。“不要再相信传奇故事了，”她说。“不能了。”

“我就是个讲故事的，灰卫。相信传奇故事算是我的看家本事。”

她若有所思地看着他。“是啊，”她说。“如果我能让你明白，那么或许你也能让他们明白。”

他把两手一摊。“洗耳恭听。”

她深吸一口气。“我不在这儿，是因为裂隙不重要，”她终于说。

“什么？”

“裂隙不重要。战争会爆发，人们会投身其中，因为他们相信，如果不去战斗，世界就要毁灭。但战争并不重要。暴君会崛起，血洗数国，使生灵涂炭，他们也不重要。远古怪物匍行而出，在世间撒播恐怖，它们亦不重要。甚至等到事实证明我是对的，这个审判庭走上我所说的那条道路，最终成为前所未见的黑暗君主，他们还是不重要。对我来说，都不重要。

“灰色守卫是一件武器，它的孕育和产生有且只有一个目的：杀死大恶魔。为了达成目的，有时我们要从茫茫暗裔之海中杀出一条血路。为达目的，我们会废黜君王，摧毁文明，将崇山峻岭化为碎石齑粉。在瘟潮期间，我们有权强行征召，是因为人们认可。我们必须恪守职责，而要做到这一点，就不能听命于外人。

“我们是一件武器，说书人老爷。这件武器倘若用于其它目的，对所有人都是致命的。也包括它自己。”

“这么说，你认为灰卫们不该与审判庭结盟？”

“他们不该背离职责，”她点头同意。“日后，当塞达斯的每个角落都在诅咒审判庭时，他们会连灰色守卫一并诅咒。我们会被逼上绝路，也许只能退守维斯豪普。那将是最后的堡垒。然后瘟潮会再次降临。那时，人们早已不再信任灰卫，而是会自己战斗。战斗，战败，衰亡。只有等世界走到彻底毁灭的边缘，他们才会想起我们，乞求我们，狂怒地指责我们没有早点出手拯救他们”

他可以毫不费力地想象她所描绘的世界。有那么一会儿，只有短短一瞬，他甚至完全相信了她。

接着他飞快地摇了摇头。“猫儿，你那对尖耳朵中间的脑瓜肯定有点儿问题。我只确定一件事：世界总有希望变得更好。”

她叹了一口气。“我希望你是对的。但只怕你不是。”说完她站起来，掸掸身上的灰尘。“好了。我们的故事都讲过了。你是否认为交易完成？”

“什么故事？”他问道。“你讲的是一个可能存在、也可能不存在的未来。我给了你真相，你却给我虚妄的想象。”

她歪着头看了他一会儿。她的眼睛，他想。是那双眼睛让她看起来与身着的仆人装束格格不入。蓝色和绿色，但既不是湖蓝，也不是青绿。他搜肠刮肚寻找形容的方法，想到的都只是些陈词滥调。不愿离去的树叶，备受磨难的海洋。空洞的翡翠绿，苦涩的宝石蓝。

裂口的绿衬着天空的蓝。

“说得对，”她说。“那你问吧。”

他想问的太多。费瑞尔登流传着成百上千关于英雄和瘟潮的传说。洛根的背叛。奥尔扎玛与贝伦王的崛起。虚空之砧的故事就连地表矮人也津津乐道。安卓丝缇的骨灰与考瑞斐厄斯到来之前的圣灰神殿。凯兰国王与阿利斯塔国王，在同一场战争中陨落的两位君主。

阿利斯塔。阿利斯塔与费瑞尔登的英雄曾是恋人。一些更具浪漫情怀的人——尽管在他看来不甚可靠——甚至宣称他为救她而牺牲了自己，而她离开故国，正是为了摆脱那段关于他死亡的记忆。

突然间，他一个问题也不忍问了。

她一动不动地站着，安静地注视着他，等他发问。他发现她在强行振作，准备面对问题所带来的痛苦，准备亲手把心掏出来，给他讲一个故事。这种痛苦他起码是懂的。

“我听说，”他终于开口，“你教会了库纳利跳舞。是真的吗？”

她缓缓眨了几下眼。痛苦消褪，转为感激和不曾落下的泪水。“老实说，”她答道，“是一个库纳利。”

“坐吧，猫儿，”他稍一欠身，指了指那口箱子，“好好给我讲讲。”

**Author's Note:**

> 译者废话：
> 
> 这是我原本希望在游戏里看到的对一代主角缺席DAI的解释，游戏没能做到（完全可以理解），同人作者做到了。我很喜欢后半部分写的窝蹲和瓦叔因为立场不同而产生的观点分歧，双方都很有说服力。


End file.
